


Cake!Fic (1/1)

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>banner by such_a_steph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake!Fic (1/1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justinlovesart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/gifts).



> Timeline: Early season 4  
> Warning: None... Wait, it’s crack!fic, shouldn’t that be a warning?  
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Queer As Folk_ are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Totally unbeta’d, written for justinlovesart who requested a cake!fic

“What’s that?” Brian asked as Justin passed by him with a paper plate piled high with something of indeterminable shape. 

He'd been listening to Justin rummaging around in the refrigerator for the better part of the last five minutes. For the life of him, Brian couldn’t figure out what there was in the fridge to rummage through. Since losing his job at Vanguard, the pickings in the fridge had been mighty slim.

“It’s cake!” Justin announced happily as he stuck a forkful of the heavily iced confection in his mouth and sighed appreciably. He thrust the fork back in the sugar laden lump and broke off a healthy chunk. Moving the loaded fork toward Brian’s mouth, he smiled suggestively. “Want some?”

Brian eyed the fork and Justin’s plate. Taking in the heavy swirls of white icing, he surmised that the cake must be leftovers from Justin’s adventure out earlier that day. His eyes narrowed. “It’s wedding cake,” he glared accusingly at Justin.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake! It’s not like it’s going to infect you! Taking a bite won’t magically make you want to rush out and get married.”

Brian eyed the blond suspiciously.

“For fuck’s sake, it’s cake! Flour, sugar, butter, eggs, milk!”

Brian kept his distance.

Justin flopped down onto the futon near Brian’s computer desk and munched thoughtfully on his dessert. “You know, you could have come with me... I was invited to bring a guest.”

Brian shook his head. “Nope, not into the hetero death pact rituals.”

“The food was really great -- the caterer made these awesome hors d'oeuvres. They did this really cool thing with the Ceasar Salad, it was like it stood up on the plate with this wafer thing made out of crisped Parmesan cheese -- you remember that time I nuked the shredded Parmesan in the microwave by accident and it made that crispy lace type thing? It was like that. Oh! and the steak that they served for dinner was done just right; rare in the center and you could cut it with the butter knife. And there were these Crimini mushrooms that I think they sauteed in Sherry.”

Brian tried to hold back the saliva that threatened to spill out of his mouth. Damn! He missed his expense account. “I don’t suppose that you bothered to bring any of _that_ home with you.”

“Uh, there wasn’t any left over.” Looking over at Brian, Justin felt a little guilty. “I’m sorry, it was really good and I ate it all. If you had come with us...”

Brian looked at him. 

“Right, you don’t do the family outing thing.”

“Justin, it’s all right. It was my decision to miss the wedding. I don’t think I was wrong, I’m sure it made it more comfortable for the entire Taylor party.”

Justin refused to look at him. “Not me,” he muttered under his breath.

Brian could see that the conversation was going no where fast. He decided to move the focus. “I suppose I might have a bite of that.” He nodded to Justin’s plate. “After all it isn’t after seven... yet.”

Justin looked up with a full wattage smile and dug the fork back into the mound of cake and icing. 

“A bite!”

Justin plunged the fork back into the cake and abandoned it. Using his finger, he swiped at the icing and held it to Brian’s lips. Brian’s tongue darted out and licked Justin’s finger clean. Justin repeated the process, only this time Brian sucked on his fingers, pulling them into his mouth. Justin felt heat in his groin and his cock twitched in reaction.

Brian’s mouth finally let go of his fingers. “I think that I might actually like cake. Why don’t you bring that up to the bedroom and see if we can find something sturdier than that paper plate to support it?”

Brian smiled as Justin scrambled toward the bedroom. He slowly rose from behind the computer and sauntered to the bedroom.

~~~~~~

“I think I have icing smeared on my ass,” Brian complained.

“Hmmm, gives a whole new meaning to candy ass,” Justin smiled heaving himself off the bed and heading toward the kitchen. “Want me to lick you clean?”

“Hell, yes. Come back here and clean up this mess,” Brian called after him.

“In a minute. Want some water?”

“Yeah, bring me a bottle.” Brian rose from the bed, brushing crumbs from his butt. He retreated to the bathroom.

Justin smiled, as he watched Brian disappear. _Perfect timing._ Grabbing two bottles and a small wax paper bag from the fridge he returned to the bedroom. Quickly, as he heard the flush of the toilet, Justin shoved the wax paper bag under the pile of pillows at the headboard. By the time Brian returned, he was leaning up against the pillows drinking from his bottle. 

“Ready for another round?”

“Always.” He smiled up at Brian.

~~~~~~

Light was creeping through the windows of the loft when Justin was awoken by Brian licking kisses along his neck.

“Mmmmmmm. Morning.” Justin sleepily greeted the day and Brian.

Brian had reached his ear and started to lick around the lobe and shell when Justin felt him pull back. He blinked his eyes open.

Brian was staring down at Justin.

“What?”

“Do you want to tell me why you have icing in your ear?”

Justin flushed.

Brian chuckled and nuzzled his ear again. He whispered, “With all that icing clogging up your ear, how would you ever hear me if I asked you to marry me?”


End file.
